


Foxes, Rabbits and wolves

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off a Japanese fan-comic, and I really want to write zootopia.Wildehopps undertones.





	Foxes, Rabbits and wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Bored, bored, bored, bored! Oh, here's a Zootopia fic.

Nick and Judy were at a bar, and the smaller of the two was undeniably hammered. "Peepol sae I'm so cute! Tell 'ya what I am? Sick of it!" Drawled Judy, before passing out. "Oh, what would I do without you, fluff?" Pondered nick, eyes glinting. "Well, time for you to go." he murmured, as he called for the bill. The bartender, however, seemed wary of Nick's capabilities "you sure you can take 'er on your own?" asked the Zebra, "or do you need me to call a cab?" "Thanks, but I have a car" the bartender was still sceptical "really? You safe to drive?" Nick was getting annoyed. " _Yes. Now, I'm gonna have to take my friend home soon_ " growled nick, the bartender thought best to leave it at that. "Fine, fine. Have a nice evening..."

Nick had managed to put Judy in his arms, and headed home. "like I have a car" he mused.  
He spotted a few strange looks as he left "well of course, you're carrying someone, an unconscious someone mind, out of a bar, in the middle of the night." A little voice in his head reminded him.  
He looked down at Judy's sleeping face as he walked "I just remembered, I have no f#cking idea where you live." He realised "well, guess I have one option" and started walking to his own home. A thought crossed his mind, "if anything happened, you probably wouldn't remember it, would you carrots?" Revulsion overcame his features, "what the hell am I saying? I'm not that kind of person!" but he looked down at her face again, it was so oblivious, so...Blank.

He arrived at his house, and put the key in. "Hey fluff," he grinned, walked in, closed the door and switched on the lights, "hey! Carrots!" Nick shook her a bit "yep. out cold" he laid her in the bed covers, then got in his pyjamas. "Heh, looks cozy in there." He debated whether he should join, or sleep on the couch. He eventually decided which one was probably safer.

 

Judy woke up and couldn't move. She realised that something was wrapped around her, and something else was sitting snugly around her head. "What..." After inspecting her surroundings, she realised she was caught in a very large amount of bedsheets. "Oh, this is just-" her comment was cut off by sudden movement behind her and... Snoring?! "Oh crap, oh damn this is not good." She tried to turn herself around, move, break free. All she managed was looking up at the thing resting on her head, "uh, what?" It was... Nick. No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't do this, he wouldn't! "But he did. You're here, aren't you?"  
Judy started to panic. "Nick! Hey! Fox! Get off!" He started to stirr, "uh, hopps?" "Yeah, under here?" Nick all but backflipped out of bed. " **HOLY F#CK, I'M SO SORRY! I..F#CKF#CKF#CK-** " thankfully, Nick's rapid departure left Judy space to sit up "you have some serious questions to answer nick." "Okay, so, let me get this straight. After me passing out, you took me to your house, put me in your bed, got in your pyjamas, then _got in the same bed as me?! after, quote, 'wrapping me up in the covers just to be safe' then fell asleep?_ " Judy looked like she was getting a migraine. But the red fox nodded in agreement. "One, I swear to god, if you did anything wierd! Two, if anyone on the force hears about this, they'll put your head in a printing press." Nick nodded, and went to get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's about it. I just wanted to write a wierd, fluff, thing. And I did. If you hate it, so do I, but I wrote it anyway.


End file.
